Episode:01
"Angel Attack" is the first episode of Neon Genesis Evangelion. Overview In 2015, for the first time in 15 years, a monstrous being known as an Angel appears, attacking the Japanese city of Tokyo-3. At the same time, 14-year-old Shinji Ikari arrives in the city at his estranged father Gendo's demand. Gendo Ikari is the Commander of NERV, a UN agency organized to defeat the Angels by any means necessary. Against his initial protests, Shinji is placed in NERV's ultimate weapon, Evangelion Unit-01, and sent to do battle with the Angel. Extended Summary The episode begins with the Third Angel, Sachiel's, approach to Japan from the ocean. The coast is lined with tanks, and the surrounding areas are under a state of emergency, having been evacuated. In an empty city, 14-year-old Shinji Ikari tries to reach the woman who promised to pick him up, but resolves to instead find a shelter as the phone lines are dead. He then notices a girl in a school uniform standing in the middle of the street nearby, who disappears when he briefly looks away. His confusion is cut short by the thundering footsteps of Sachiel as it walks into the city, pursued by UN VTOL aircraft. The Angel quickly dispatches its attackers, one of which crashes in front of Shinji. Before the VTOL explodes, Misato Katsuragi arrives in her car with the words, "Thanks for waiting!" As Misato and Shinji drive away, the UN forces throw everything they have at the Angel, failing to even injure it. Sitting behind the three UN Generals, Commander Gendo Ikari and Sub-Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki of NERV muse that normal weapons are useless because of the Angel's protective AT Field. Finally, an N2 mine is launched against Sachiel, managing to stop it for a short time. Shinji and Misato are caught in the shockwave of the blast, but are unharmed aside from a damaged car. They introduce themselves and continue on their way to NERV Headquarters, where Shinji's father Gendo awaits. At Headquarters, control of the operation is transferred from the UN Army to Gendo's organization NERV after they realize their strongest weapons have no effect on Sachiel. Gendo tells his second in command that he intends to use Evangelion Unit-01 to defeat the Angel, and that a spare pilot is about to arrive. Misato and Shinji arrive at NERV Headquarters, which sits underground in a massive artificial dome known as the Geofront. The two talk as they ride the tram down, and it is revealed that they both have problematic relationships with their fathers. Despite working for NERV, Misato soon becomes lost after entering the maze-like headquarters, and the two have to be escorted by chief scientist Ritsuko Akagi. While they travel to the cage of Unit-01, the two women discuss the low probability of it activating and Shinji reads the NERV introduction booklet in silence. The group enters a dark room, and Ritsuko switches the lights on to reveal the massive armored face of Unit-01, its body standing in a deep pool of liquid. She introduces it as mankind's ultimate weapon, and their final trump card. is brought out to fight Sachiel]] Gendo Ikari then appears before Shinji, telling him to pilot Unit-01 against the Angel or leave. Shinji refuses, despite Misato's attempts to convince him, and the heavily injured Rei Ayanami, whom Shinji seemingly saw in the street earlier, is rolled out on a stretcher to pilot in his stead. As she struggles to sit up, Sachiel reaches the city's edge and blasts a hole in the Geofront. The blast waves echo all the way to the cages, and a hanging light is knocked loose over Shinji. Before it can hit him, however, Unit-01 raises its hand and protects him despite its cockpit being empty. Shinji runs to the collapsed Rei, and upon seeing the extent of her injuries, convinces himself that he "mustn't run away." He agrees to pilot. They place Shinji in the entry plug, and insert it into the spine of Unit-01. The plug fills with LCL, a strange liquid that can be inhaled, and the neural synch between Shinji and the Eva is established. After the Eva is raised to the launcher, Fuyutsuki questions Gendo's faith in the Unit, to which the latter only smiles. Misato gives the order to launch and Shinji is blasted to the surface to face the Angel. The episode ends with Unit-01 staring across the city at Sachiel, and Misato hoping for Shinji's safety. Quotes *'Misato Katsuragi:' "I see. So you don't get along with your father. It's the same with me." *'Ritsuko Akagi:' "This is mankind's ultimate multipurpose decisive weapon, the synthetic human Evangelion, Unit-01. Built in absolute secrecy, it is mankind's trump card." *'Shinji Ikari:' "I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away..." Notes and References *A spelling mistake can be seen on the hexagonal door as Shinji and Misato ride the conveyor belt in NERV HQ. "CAUTION" is misspelled as "CAUNTION" *Background announcements in NERV HQ after Misato and Shinji enter state that the "Sigma Unit" is under a complete lockout. Category:Episodes